


Un altro destino

by Akemichan



Category: Kingdom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zheng convoca a rapporto Qiang Hui per capire quali sono i rapporto fra lei e Xin, non perché sia un vecchio pettegolo, ma perché vuole capire che cosa aspettarsi da loro, se rischiano di essere come i Grandi Generali del passato, commettendo i loro stessi errori. Ma Qiang Hui e Xin potranno anche essere innamorati, ma non sono come Wang Qi e Kyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un altro destino

Era la seconda volta che Yang Zheng e Qiang Hui si trovavano l'uno di fronte all'altra. La prima  non era andata esattamente bene, dato che lei faceva parte del gruppo di assassini che aveva intenzione di ucciderlo, ma erano passate molte lune e ormai Qiang Hui era un membro rispettato dell'esercito di Qin e della Hi Xin Unit, per cui le possibilità che avesse ancora intenzione di attentare alla sua vita erano minime.

Changwenjun aveva comunque tentato di opporsi all'idea di un dialogo faccia a faccia, senza nessun altro nella stanza, ma Zheng era stato irremovibile: ciò di cui doveva discutere era privato e non avrebbe accettato che qualcuno fosse presente ad ascoltarla.

Quindi erano chiusi nella sala del trono, lui seduto sulla sua poltrona contro la parete, alzato di qualche centimetro, e lei al centro della stanza, in piedi. Anche se fosse stata a disagio, non l'avrebbe dimostrato, non importava quanto Zheng tentasse di leggerla: Qiang Hui reggeva il suo sguardo ma non lasciava trasparire le proprie emozioni.

“Volevo complimentarmi con te per la promozione a Comandante di 1000 uomini,” disse infine Zheng.

Lei fu sorpresa da quell'inizio di conversazione. “Grazie.” La sua espressione non era cambiata di una virgola.

“Ho sentito dire che il tuo scopo è diventare Generale.” Era stato lo stesso Xin a dirglielo, in maniera molto meno lusinghiera. Non che Xin non rispettasse le sue capacità, al contrario, ma diventare Generale era il suo sogno da sempre e non si aspettava di dover entrare in competizione con una persona su cui era convinto di poter contare come supporto, non come rivale.

“È così.”

“C'è qualche ragione in particolare?”

Qiang Hui non abbassò lo sguardo, ma esitò. Non perché non fosse certa della risposta, questo no: era qualcosa che aveva maturato a lungo. Tuttavia, c'era solo una persona che in un certo senso conosceva il percorso che aveva fatto, Xin, ed esitava a rivelarla a qualcun altro. Per quanto Zheng e Xin condividessero un rapporto stretto, con lei non aveva lo stesso tipo di relazione.

“Prima di conoscere Xin, avevo un solo obiettivo, la vendetta,” si decise infine. “Del resto non mi importava molto. Poi ho combattuto con lui e il suo gruppo la prima battaglia e ho visto nascere la Hi Xin Unit. Improvvisamente ho avuto un posto dove tornare. Dove volevo tornare.”

“Sei riuscita a vendicarti?” la interruppe Zheng. Sapeva che aveva lasciato l'esercito per seguire quest'obiettivo, il fatto che fosse tornata era in sé un'indicazione della risposta.

“Sì.” Non aggiunse altro e lui non chiese.

“Quindi posso immaginare che tu sia fedele all'esercito di Qin perché è dove vuoi stare?”

Qiang Hui lo fissò intensamente. Era fedele all'esercito? Sì. Aveva qualcosa a che fare con Zheng e con il suo desiderio di unificare la Cina? No. Voleva continuare a combattere assieme ai suoi compagni, come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, perché era l'unico posto che poteva chiamare casa. Non aveva idea se ciò sarebbe bastato al futuro re di Qin.

“Tradire l'esercito di Qin significherebbe tradire i miei compagni,” affermò allora. “E perdere l'unico posto dove voglio stare.” Era un sì, anche se detto in maniera contorta. Zheng poteva capire che la ragione non lo riguardava, ma non era quello ciò che stava cercando in quella discussione.

“Capisco,” mormorò. “Ciò però non spiega perché vuoi diventare Generale. Da Generale, avresti un gruppo tuo, potresti non far più parte della Hi Xin Unit.”

“Ne farò parte.”

“Questo tuo obiettivo, ha a che fare con Xin?”

“Certamente.” Zheng non si aspettava una risposta così sincera da lei e per un attimo rimase troppo incredulo per aggiungere qualcosa. “Lui ha riunito la Hi Xin Unit. Mi piace quello che fa e come lo fa, per questo voglio seguire il suo esempio,” proseguì il discorso Qiang Hui.

Non era esattamente quello che Zheng voleva sapere e per un attimo lo fece riprendere dalla sorpresa, ma non abbastanza in fretta perché lei domandò: “Non era questo che intendeva?”

Zheng decise di provare a prenderla in contropiede. “È vero che vuoi un figlio da Xin?”

E per la prima volta dall'inizio di quella conversazione, Qiang Hui perse la sua compostezza. Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. “Non avevo ben chiara la situazione,” ammise. Era stato uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della sua storia con Xin e non gli sembrava bello ricordarla. Fortunatamente loro due non ne avevano più parlato.

“Ma lo vuoi ancora?” incalzò Zheng, che stava provando quasi un'eccitazione nel vederla finalmente esprimere dei sentimenti.

“Mi piacciono i bambini, non il modo in cui si fanno.”

E questa fu la seconda cosa che lo lasciò senza parole. Be', dopotutto era quasi normale, da quello che aveva scoperto sul suo clan, era indubbio che avesse difficoltà a rapportarsi a determinati tipi di rapporto, specialmente verso l'altro sesso, rispetto alle ragazze che popolavano le campagne o a quelle destinate all'harem. Per un attimo, si chiese se non avrebbe potuto chiedere a Xiang di darle qualche consiglio, ma benché fosse la madre di sua figlia, aveva il sospetto che non fosse la persona giusta per una conversazione di quel genere.

“Hai incontrato il Generale Wang Qi in persona, vero?” le chiese.

“Sì.” Qiang Hui fu sorpresa per il cambio di argomento, ma allo stesso tempo grata.

“Aveva fatto una promessa con Kyou, un altro dei Sei Generali, che era una donna,” le raccontò allora Zheng. Evitò la parte sulla nascita di Kyou, perché non era pregnante per il discorso e in ogni caso doveva restare segreta. “Quando lei, come Generale, avesse vinto la sua centesima battaglia, si sarebbero sposati.”

Qiang Hui ascoltava la storia interessata, ma non pareva sorpresa, anzi, aveva ritrovato la sua compostezza ora che l'argomento non era più personale.

“Purtroppo, Kyou morì alla sua centesima battaglia, Fu Houken ad ucciderla.” La menzione di quel nome le fece stringere per un attimo i denti, ma Zheng non ci fece caso. “Solo dopo aver sentito questa storia ho capito perché Wang Qi aveva deciso di tornare a combattere. Sfortunatamente non è riuscito nell'impresa che aveva aspettato da anni, vendicarsi dell'uomo che aveva ucciso la donna che amava.”

“Houken è il _bushin_ ,” disse  Qiang Hui. “Non è un uomo facile da sconfiggere.”

Zheng non seppe dire se stava cambiando discorso volontariamente, o semplicemente ignorava quale fosse il punto del discorso. “Ciò che voglio dire è che non sarebbe stato un problema veder sposare due Generali di Qin, e non lo sarebbe nemmeno ora,” disse, cercando di riportare l'argomento sulla retta via. “Per cui mi chiedevo se tu e Xin aveste fatto una promessa simile, o questo fosse lo scopo del tuo desiderio.”

“No.” Qiang Hui fu sicura nel rispondere alla domanda, e Zheng si ritrovò senza argomenti. Lei era sempre limpida e cristallina in quello che diceva, e viste le sue origini, era davvero probabile che l'idea del matrimonio tradizionale non l'avesse sfiorata. Rispettava Xin come compagno e comandante e questo era probabilmente il motivo che l'aveva spinta a chiedergli un figlio, ma non c'era altro di romantico sotto, com'era stata la storia fra Kyou e Wang Qi.

“Ho capito,” mormorò infine. “Ho grande rispetto per la tua abilità come soldato e come comandante, perciò ti do un unico ordine: per i bambini, aspetta a conquistare tutta la Cina.”

Lei ci pensò un attimo. “Va bene.”

Zheng le fece cenno che la conversazione era finita e che poteva lasciare la stanza, per cui Qiang Hui si chinò rispettosamente per salutare il suo re prima di andarsene.

Non aveva fatto che pochi passi nel corridoio che portava al cortile interno, quando venne affiancata da Xin, che fingeva indifferenza ma in realtà era stato ad aspettarla fuori della sala del trono per tutto il tempo. Non capiva che cosa avesse di tanto importante da dirle Zheng, né il perché non potesse stare ad ascoltare anche lui. Se a questo aggiungeva ciò che Zheng gli aveva detto in precedenza, che suonava come un 'tienitelo a bada', la sua curiosità aveva raggiunto le stelle.

“Che ti ha detto?” domandò immediatamente. “Non è che stai cercando di ingraziartelo per diventare Generale prima di me, vero?”

Lei arrossì e continuò a fissare in avanti. In realtà la risposta sarebbe stata semplice, ma avrebbe riportato in vita l'argomento 'vorrei avere un figlio da te' che cercava al contrario di seppellire il più a lungo possibile.

Inoltre, la storia di Wang Qi l'aveva colpita. Al momento la sua casa era la Hi Xin Unit e tutti i suoi compagni. Era un periodo di guerra, dove c'era sempre costantemente bisogno di soldati. Ma l'Imperatore Yang Zheng aveva deciso di riunificare tutta la Cina e alla fine ci sarebbe stato un unico regno dove non c'era più posto per i Generali. Persino Wang Qi aveva in progetto una vita oltre la guerra.

Lei però non si sentiva pronta. Aveva trovato da poco un suo posto nel mondo e lo adorava, aveva paura di quello che poteva succedere al di fuori. Se qualcuno le avesse chiesto se fosse disposta a passare il resto della sua vita con Xin, avrebbe risposto di sì senza esitare, semplicemente perché non aveva difficoltà a vedere loro due assieme sul campo di battaglia, fianco a fianco, come quando avevano combattuto assieme contro il _bushin_.

Non conosceva abbastanza il significato della parola “amore” per associarvi i sentimenti che provava per Xin, sapeva solo che le piaceva stare con lui. Le piacevano i momenti di intimità che avevano al termine delle battaglie e l'adrenalina che provava nel mezzo della mischia con la Hi Xin Unit.

Si voltò verso Xin. Lui la guardò e il battito del suo cuore accelerò. Era più bassa di lui, quindi lo guardava dal basso con quei suoi grandi occhi verdi. Le labbra erano leggermente schiuse. Xin si chiese ancora come non fosse riuscito subito ad accorgersi che fosse una ragazza quando si erano incontrati la prima volta, perché in quel momento era chiaramente ovvio. Ed era pure troppo carina!

Le sue mani tremarono appena mentre le alzava con l'idea di poggiargliene sulle spalle. Non aveva idea di quello che stava succedendo, ma quella scena era troppo romantica per non pensare che potesse scapparci un bacio. D'altronde, se Zheng era riuscito a fare una figlia, poteva farlo anche lui.

“Va bene se restiamo così, vero?” disse secca Qiang Hui, prima ancora che lui avesse la possibilità di fare qualche mossa, rovinando in toto l'atmosfera.

“Oh, sì, certo,” rispose lui, preso in contropiede.

“Bene.” Lei tornò a voltarsi in avanti e proseguì.

Xin le andò immediatamente dietro. “Ehi, non è una tattica per superarmi, vero?”

“No, diventerò comunque Generale prima di te.”

“Oh, ma zitta!”

Loro due non erano Wang Qi e Kyou. Anche se forse stavano provando emozioni simili, avevano la loro storia e il loro rapporto e probabilmente avrebbero avuto anche un altro destino.

E continuando a discutere sulle strategie della prossima battaglia, uscirono dal palazzo camminando fianco a fianco.

 


End file.
